


稀奇物种

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Mates to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 马克究竟是美杜莎还是塞壬还是小蔷薇？但事实上詹姆斯波特这个可爱先生才是真正的稀奇物种。沙雕减压短篇，詹姆斯×马克。旧文补档
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 5





	稀奇物种

早年马克刚成为SAS一员时詹姆斯就认识他。

那时他们不在一个中队，也不住一块儿，接触可以说几乎没有。詹姆斯只知道这家伙是隔壁中队的马克·钱德尔，年纪很小，学历很高，以及，怕不是个哑巴。

马克在特种空勤团服役的第二年，关于他的传说就广为流传了。什么这个人的嘴巴其实是美杜莎之口，胆敢与之对话者皆会化成石头；还有什么这个人其实是个塞壬，大老远从海上来到布雷肯山脚下，用歌声反恐，为了避免误伤友军所以总是静默的——两个传说都出自赫里福德骚话王詹姆斯·波特之口。

詹姆斯生理性地厌恶所有话少的人，而马克显然是其中翘楚，所以他不惜绞尽脑汁编出俩故事来讽刺这个哑巴。当然了，如果他是纯粹厌恶马克，他绝不会做这样的事，他早就过了那个讨厌谁就编谁几句坏话的幼稚年纪。只是当时他还没有意识到暗生的情愫罢了。如果把SAS比作一所学校，那么詹姆斯·波特肯定是那个倾倒全校的风云人物，而马克·钱德尔则是隔壁班那个不爱说话的年级第一，他们都那样耀眼，却又截然不同。他们会渐渐互相吸引，这在任何恋爱小说里都是命中注定的事。

后来彩虹小队重组，SAS共有四人受邀，哑巴赫然在列，并且和詹姆斯一同被划在防守组。詹姆斯知道这事之后崩溃得几乎掀掉麦克和塞缪斯宿舍的房盖。

“我他妈的竟然要跟个哑巴崽当队友了！你都不知道我有时候能感觉到他远远地瞪我！这要是让他近了身他不得瞪死我？？？”詹姆斯搂着麦克的脖子尖叫。

“你编排人家的笑话还不许人家瞪你了？”麦克把他撸了下去。

“要是跟哑巴崽分到一宿舍我他妈绝对会被折磨致死的！不被他盯得尴尬死也得被活活憋死，你可得收留我啊！好兄弟！！！”他又抱着塞缪斯的胳膊尖叫。

“除非你把嘴缝上。”塞缪斯也把他撸了下去。

“可我不会做针线活儿啊？”怎么缝嘴巴呢。

他瘫倒在了别人宿舍的瓷砖地面上。地倒是不脏，反而冰冰凉凉怪舒服的，他也是闹累了，就躺那儿睡着了。两位挚友见惯他这样子，也不扰他，任他在地上睡去。

之后日子过得就飞快了，詹姆斯几乎觉得自己从瓷砖上醒来后就到了彩虹。

他们SAS队员倒方便，拎包穿过一道大门就从老部队抵达了新部队，詹姆斯还跟塞缪斯抱怨自己要把整个青壮年时期都耗在赫里福德这破地方了，要是彩虹驻扎在别国该有多好啊！他们也好出去领略一番异国风情不是嘛！可过了几天别国队友陆陆续续地赶到，看了那些家伙风尘仆仆的样子，詹姆斯又叉着腰笑得特别贱，他就差当着别人的面搬回SAS再搬回来以展示他们英国人搬家是有多轻松了。麦克与塞缪斯可不像他那么坏，而是尽了地主之谊，耐心地帮助新队友熟悉赫里福德基地的建筑陈设。哦，或者说只有塞缪斯是厚道的好队友，麦克则试图纠正新队友的英语发音，他和一个名叫乔丹·特雷斯的美国年轻人展开了一番激烈的辩论。詹姆斯去凑热闹，结果发现这俩人在讨论“操”和“操”究竟有什么区别，究竟哪个“操”才是正统的“操”。

“操。”詹姆斯骂骂咧咧地离开了辩论现场。

詹姆斯眼下人缘很好。他坏主意是多了点儿没错，可他的幽默和热情为他赚足了人气，每个新队友都自然而然地与他成了朋友，旧友之间也仍然愉快融洽。唯独他宿舍里那位，那可真的是攻不下的高地之上开出的花，日本话怎么说来着？高嶺の花，对。如果这花真的存在，那肯定就是马克·钱德尔这株约克郡的小蔷薇。

现在旧友和新友们要么忙着参观，要么忙着辩论，整个彩虹恐怕只有詹姆斯和小蔷薇还闲着。詹姆斯想去找小蔷薇说话，心里却有点犯怵，老天啊他詹姆斯波特竟然也有一天会因人际关系而犯怵。那家伙偶尔会向詹姆斯投来沉默的注视，然而根本不屑和他说话。确切地说，是不屑跟任何人说话，别人还在熟悉新环境新队友时马克已经开始终日泡在实验室里了。

马克是个通信方面的专家。有一次詹姆斯看见他在宿舍里画一台路由器，也是因此和马克有了一些对话。马克指着手上在画的草图说这是一台通讯干扰设备，电路实现工作都在实验室里做，外观也想自己来设计，比较轻松随意所以就带回宿舍做。

“有兴趣来和我一起设计路由器吗？”末了马克问。大概是邀请詹姆斯来和他共同设计机器的外形，可他又为什么非得重复詹姆斯的错误说法呢？怕在取笑詹姆斯的见识和理解能力了吧。

他们第一次长久的对视就是从马克这话的话音落下开始。

他们就像两头犟牛一样互相瞪着。詹姆斯眼里写满愤怒和难以置信，他向来自恃聪明伶俐，哪里受过此等羞辱；而马克的眼睛像深潭一样不见底，一切情绪都模糊不清。

可詹姆斯就是在这次对视之中败下阵来，整颗心都被马克给俘获。理由荒诞得很：他发现马克不是哑巴，也没有美杜莎之口，这个家化傲慢讨人厌，却有一双那么漂亮又温柔的眼睛。

他想马克的眼皮折出的弧度就是世上最优美的曲线，马克的睫毛浓密卷翘得像商店橱窗里那些娃娃，马克的眼珠是棕色，像一杯加了糖和奶的热茶，又甜又温暖，而马克明亮眸子上那一点高光美过一切星光月光，还有马克的瞳孔里映着的那个男人，詹姆斯·波特，也是非常的帅。

詹姆斯就这样被迷倒了，可能是被马克，也可能是被马克眼中的他自己，无论如何一场爱情正在悄然滋长。

但詹姆斯还是愤然拒绝了路由器。

那之后马克再也不主动跟他说话了，这让詹姆斯觉得自己暗恋个同屋室友简直就像远距离单相思。

詹姆斯怀揣五毒俱全的心情跑到实验室，却发现马克不在。这可稀奇了，大白天的，工作狂小天才竟然没在工作。饭点儿已经过了很久了，人应该也不在食堂，于是詹姆斯决定回宿舍看看。

SAS给彩虹小队提供了相当优越的驻扎条件，衬得基地里其他SAS士兵们好像后娘养的。詹姆斯他们如今住的宿舍楼是新盖的，一水儿的两人间，还有独立卫浴。这也是为什么詹姆斯回到宿舍会撞见浑身上下只披着一条毛巾的小蔷薇从洗手间里出来。

要问詹姆斯·波特撞见暗恋对象从浴室里出来会怎么做，他肯定会回答你：“我他妈的也不知道。”没错，因为詹姆斯从前的恋爱逻辑十分简单，能追就追，追不上就换，能睡就睡，睡不了拉倒。他可从来没有过暗恋的对象，更没有处理过暗恋对象从浴室出来这种紧急情况。

但还有另一个策略可以指引他走出傻站在宿舍门口这一窘境——

他嘴一撅就吹了段流氓哨。

毕竟他是个小时候在家看见他爸洗完澡出来都能吹个口哨的狠角色。

吹完他似笑非笑地上下打量小蔷薇的赤裸身体，视线从腿间那片颜色略深的禁区扫到还沾着一些水珠的胸膛。

“迫不及待跟你一起上战场了，伙计。”他说。

他得承认他从前对这个哑巴崽、小天才有刻板印象，因为少言寡语和会念书对于他们这些真正要上阵杀敌和直面死亡的士兵来说，更像是贬义词，他总忍不住把马克想象成一个自闭的弱不禁风的书呆子。可眼前马克的身体不像穿着衣服时那样显瘦——可能是身高衬的——而是有称得上是壮硕的身材，鼓胀的肌肉里蕴藏着蓬勃的力量，皮肤表面有累累功勋，无疑是此人曾在战场上勇敢战斗的铁证。

于是詹姆斯·波特开始对眼前这副躯体有了信心，他相信其主人真的配得上站在这支队伍里，他们能并肩战斗。

……有信心的同时也有了欲望。

两人独处于一个小房间里，一个对着另一个刚出浴的吹流氓哨儿，氛围变得暧昧难言起来，詹姆斯隐隐感到有什么事情将会发生。或者说他超想让这件事情发生。

马克仍然沉默，詹姆斯就说：“原来你习惯白天洗？难怪这几天晚上都不见你洗澡，你人也还是香喷喷的。哦别他妈的误会，我可没贴在你身上闻，我只是……”

而马克听了这话之后的样子，让詹姆斯惊叹出声：

“嘿小甜心……你这是什么反应？”

于是詹姆斯知道了，马克选在白天他不在的时候洗澡，就是为了避免此时此刻此情此景。

或许从詹姆斯吹出口哨的那一刻，他们之间的事情就已经开始了。

马克的皮肤表面在变红，像一朵真的蔷薇花一样，下面那玩意儿也渐渐抬头，最终硬得紧紧贴到了小腹上。他手里那一小块毛巾实在是难以将这些情动的迹象全部遮掩。

詹姆斯把马克身体上这些变化尽收眼底，也开始解自己的衣服，好让马克看见自己也是一样。

他们顺势就做了，事前毫无准备、缺东少西，所以最初是有点艰难的，但到底是酣畅淋漓做了个够。

詹姆斯除了舒舒服服以外还验证了一件事，那就是，马克搞不好真的是个塞壬——马克开口叫出声的那一刻他真的差点疯了。

而他们爱情故事的开端则远在这件事情以前，比詹姆斯坠入爱河还要往前。

要不是当初詹姆斯抖着那张破嘴把马克给妖魔化，并且自己也将自己的谣言信以为真，以至于把马克暗藏爱慕的注视给误会成了凶狠的瞪眼，他们可能早就是一对儿了。

THE END  
美咸  
2019.7


End file.
